shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Marthur
Marthur is the het ship between Molly Weasley (née. Prewett) and Arthur Weasley from the Harry Potter fandom. Canon Arthur and Molly both attended Hogwarts in the 1960s and were both sorted into Gryffindor. They met and started dating during their Hogwarts years. One night, Arthur and Molly went for a night-time stroll and while Molly managed to get away, Arthur was caught by caretaker Apollyon Pringle. Shortly after graduating from Hogwarts, the couple got married and started to live in the Burrow. Their marriage was rushed due to the rise of Lord Voldemort, although Molly denied this, saying it was because she and Arthur were meant for each other. The two were not members of the original Order of the Phoenix, possibly due to them having to take care of young children, but still had some involvement in the war. Molly's brothers Fabian and Gideon were members of the Order and Arthur was familiar with the Death Eaters' use of the Imperius Curse. During the First Wizarding War, the couple had seven children. After the war, the two continued to take care of their children. During the next around decade, their children started attending Hogwarts, with Bill starting in 1982 and Ginny starting in 1992. One Christmas in the 1980s, Molly and Arthur came to visit Hogwarts to spend time with Bill, Charlie and some of their friends. In 1995, Molly and Arthur became members of the reformed Order of the Phoenix following the return of Lord Voldemort. They both fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. While they survived, their son Fred died, devastating them. After the war, Molly and Arthur became grandparents of many Weasley and Potter children. Fanon Marthur has some popularity. While not shipped as actively as the main character ships, the pairing is accepted by most of the fandom as they are introduced as a married couple with a good relationship. Generally, the ship is not very discussed as unlike the very popular ships, there is not much disagreement. Some feel the pairing is underrated as people generally pay more attention to ships involving younger characters. Fandom FAN FICTION :Arthur/Molly on FanFiction.Net : DEVIANTART : Children Bill Weasley William Arthur "Bill" Weasley (born 29 November 1970) was Arthur and Molly's first child. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from September 1982 to June 1989, and was both a prefect and Head Boy. During his Hogwarts years, he became good friends with Jacob's sibling and was involved in their search for the Cursed Vaults. After graduating, he went to work for Gringotts Wizarding Bank as a Curse Breaker, working in Egypt. In 1995, he returned to England and joined the reconstituted Order of the Phoenix to face the reborn Lord Voldemort. During this time, he started dating Fleur Delacour, and eventually asked her to marry him after a year of seeing each other. Charlie Weasley Charles "Charlie" Weasley (b. 12 December 1972) was the second eldest son of Arthur and Molly. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1984 to 1991 and was sorted into Gryffindor House. He was both a Prefect and Quidditch Captain during his time at school, and after graduating, he went to study dragons in Romania. During the Second Wizarding War, Charlie was a member of the second Order of the Phoenix and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998, arriving with reinforcements during the final portion of the battle. After the war, Charlie continued his work with dragons. Percy Weasley Percy Ignatius Weasley (b. 22 August 1976) was a pure-blood wizard and the third child of Arthur and Molly Weasley. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1987 to 1994, and was both a prefect and Head Boy. He took the rules very seriously, and did not believe that Fred and George would get very far with their jokes. It was also once stated by his brother Ron that "Percy wouldn't know a joke if it danced naked in front of him wearing Dobby's tea cosy". A high achiever, he went to work at the Ministry of Magic after leaving school, working in the Department of International Magical Cooperation under Barty Crouch Sr. and later as Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic himself. Fred Weasley Fred Weasley (1 April 1978 - 2 May 1998) was a pure-blood wizard and a son of Arthur and Molly. He was a toddler during the height of the First Wizarding War and was three when Lord Voldemort fell for the first time. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1989 to 1996 and was sorted into Gryffindor house. Both he and his twin brother were popular students, known for their sense of humour, pranks, and were also Beaters for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. In their seventh year, they joined Dumbledore's Army. George Weasley George Weasley (born 1 April 1978) was a pure-blood wizard and son of Arthur and Molly Weasley. George's first few years were marked by the height of the First Wizarding War and the downfall of Lord Voldemort when he was just three years old. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1989 to 1996 with Fred, and was Sorted into Gryffindor house. He and Fred were popular students, becoming Beaters for the Gryffindor Quidditch team in their second year, and members of Dumbledore's Army in their unfinished seventh year. A born prankster and inventor, George left Hogwarts prior to graduation to become a successful entrepreneur, alongside his twin brother, and opened the joke shop Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes at 93 Diagon Alley. He was a member of the Order of the Phoenix and fought in the Battle of the Seven Potters and the Battle of Hogwarts; in the latter, Fred died, leaving George devastated. Sometime after the end of the Second Wizarding War, George married Angelina Johnson, with whom he had a son he named Fred, in honour of his late twin, and a daughter named Roxanne. Ron Weasley Ronald Bilius "Ron" Weasley (born 1 March 1980) was a pure-blood wizard and the sixth son of Arthur and Molly Weasley. Ron and his brothers and sister lived in The Burrow where Harry and Hermione stayed quite often. Ron began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 and was sorted into Gryffindor house. He soon became best friends with fellow student Harry Potter and later Hermione Granger. Ginny Weasley Ginevra Molly "Ginny" Potter (née Weasley), born on 11 August 1981, was a pure-blood witch, the youngest of Arthur and Molly Weasley's seven children, and the first female to be born into the Weasley line for several generations. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1992 to 1999 and was sorted into Gryffindor house. During her first year, she came under the influence of the memory of Tom Riddle's sixteen-year-old self, preserved in a diary, and was forced to re-open the Chamber of Secrets, endangering the lives of many students, including herself. Navigation